


Sense8: The One Shot Series

by sorryineverland



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ill update the relationships and characters whenever i get new requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryineverland/pseuds/sorryineverland
Summary: Based on tumblr prompts requested by my followers.





	1. (Kalagang) I want you out of my fucking head

After fighting the group of gang with Sun, Wolfgang finally made it home. He was exhausted and could really use a drink. He opened the refrigerator door only to slam it seconds later. Well, there goes his plan on getting drunk off of cheap beer.

He laid down onto his bed after stripping down to nothing but his boxers. He looked at his celling until the sounds of cars passing by outside his apartment turned into background noise.

“This place is very depressing.”

Wolfgang won’t admit to being scared at the sudden intrusion but he will admit that he was surprised.

“You really do need to work on this place.”

He ignored Kala as she walked around his small apartment while criticizing everything.

“I guess we all can’t be rich scientists.” Wolfgang drawled. He heard chuckle coming from the hallway.

“I’m not telling you to go extreme. Just a flower plant here, a curtain there. You know, just to make the place a little more lively.”

He continued to ignore her as she made her way to the kitchen.

Wolfgang closed his eyes for a bit, hoping that his body won’t ache much tomorrow.

“So…what do you want to do?”

He heard Kala ask as he walked into his room, stopping at the end of his bed.

“Nothing.” He muttered.

“Come on,” she climbed onto the bed, “There’s nothing you want to do?” she asked in a low and seductive voice as she crawled on top of him.

“So what, am I your bootycall now?” He asked in irritation.

“That’s not what I meant.” Kala looked extremely hurt at his words.

“Every time he leaves or is busy you come onto me but every time we start something you stop everything and disappear. Did you ever think that people would get tired of that?” He doesn’t know why he was angry. He knew he didn’t mean any of those words but he was tired.

“Wolfgang I-”

“Seriously, Kala. I’m tired of this stupid cat and mouse game. Either you’re serious about me or not.” He snapped at her.

“Wolfgang, if we just calm down and talk about this…”

“There’s nothing to talk about! I’m tired and **I want you out of my fucking head!** ”


	2. (Herlito) Why do you flinch every time I raise my hand

Lito wouldn’t say that his relationship with Hernando. They both had their ups and downs like any other couple do. However, he will proudly, and happily, say that his relationship with Hernando is the best one he had ever been in.

But lately, Hernando seemed a bit distant lately. At first, Lito didn’t notice any of his lover’s behavior but one night, after playing video games for two hours and winning over Daniela, he raised his hand to high five his lover when Hernando flinched. He didn’t think much of it. Thought that maybe his hand and arm were cramping after playing video games for a long time. So he brushed it off and started round three.

Three days after that night. Lito walked into their kitchen and saw that Hernando was sitting by the kitchen counter.

“Good morning.” The actor greeted with a smile. He raised his arm to wrap it around his lover when he noticed Hernando flinched.

“Are you ok?” He asked as he slowly, and awkwardly, lowered his arm.

“I’m fine.” Hernando smiled up at him. “I was playing volleyball with Daniela yesterday at the gym and now my arms are sore.”

Lito slowly nodded. “Okay.” He clasped his hands together as he made his way to the fridge.   
“I’m in the mood for pancakes. Want some?”

“Only if they’re banana and chocolate chip pancakes.” Hernando replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Of course!”

The third time was the last and final straw.

Lito had just successfully filmed the last scene of his movie and when he went of the filming spot, he spotted Hernando and ran up to hug him.

But his lover flinched and stepped back.

Lito did not glare. Sure he was an emotional guy but he would never direct or take out his anger on Hernando. What he did instead was grab his lover’s arm and quickly march over to his trailer.

“Ok, what’s up?” Lito asked once they were inside and the door was locked.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about?” Hernando asked in honest confusion.

“Why do you flinch every time I raise my hand?”

Hernando stayed silent.

“Is it me?”

“No, Lito –” Hernando sighed as he took off his glasses and sat down.

“A week ago I was at the market buying the groceries when I ran into…this guy I knew in middle school.”

“Your crush?”

Hernando shook his head.

“He was the school bully and I was his favorite victim.” Hernando smiled sadly at Lito.

“He used to always call me these slurs because of my sexuality. Would always spread these rumors about them. I ignored them most of the time and he of course didn’t like that so he naturally resorted to violence.”

“Hernando…I’m so sorry. I didn’t know” Lito’s eyes were filled with concern.

“It’s ok. It was a long time ago and he switched schools half way through the school year. I guess…seeing him again shocked me. I started remembering what he did to me and started to wonder what could’ve happened to me if he didn’t transfer.”

It was silent for a moment before Lito broke it with “Hernando, if you need space from me, I’ll give it to you. No matter how long it takes for you to feel comfortable with yourself and those around you. I can wait.”

Hernando smiled. Lito truly was a wonderful person.

“Come here.” The university professor opened his arms.

“You sure?”

With a nod from his lover, Lito walked towards him and embraced his lover.

 

 


	3. (Kalagang) “What did you just say?”

The rain drops fell gently against the streets of Berlin. It was oddly quiet for a Friday night.

Typically, Wolfgang would be seen at an exclusive club or a high end bar with Felix, scheming for their next big hit and dancing around with girls being drunk off their minds. But seeing as Felix was still recovering and Wolfgang was still hiding from the rival gang members, he chose to stay indoors. He was not scared, no. He just did not want to risk his life when he as a bigger, more important, mission coming up.

“Why are you here?” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement. He never looked away from the window.

He doesn’t need to feel the warm weather of India or the strong smell of curry invading nostrils to know Kala’s presence. He can just… _feel_ her. He can sense the sudden drop of his adrenaline rush and can almost drown in the calmness that she usually carries around. His bond with the cluster is growing stronger, more so with Kala.

“I don’t…know.” She replied quietly.

Wolfgang turned slightly, tearing his gaze away from the rainy scenery to steal a quick glance of Kala.

“Wolfgang,” She hesitated, “We need to talk.”

“About?”

“Us.”

Wolfgang swallowed down the snort that was threatening to come out.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Is what he said instead. “You chose Rajan and I’m…moving on.”

“With Lily?” Kala’s voice wasn’t angry nor was it condescending. It held a bit of accusation and uncertainty.

The blond shrugs, “Don’t know.” He pulls out a cigarette from the packet in his back pocket. He inhales before exhaling deeply, smoking covering the window. “Maybe.”

“I’m…happy for you.” Kala forced out, trying to smile as brightly as she can.”

At this, Wolfgang turns around, cancer stick still in his mouth. “Are you?” his question was accompanied with smoke, eyebrow raised.

She nodded her head yes at first but it slowly turned into a head shake for ‘no’.

“Why not?”

“Because… _because I still love you_.” If Wolfgang was in a noisy environment and did not know how to read lips, he would have missed Kala’s whispered reply.

_**“What did you just say?”** _

“I still love you.” It was her turn to chuckle. “You know, so many women are jealous of me. Jealous of the fact that I married someone who is not only rich but also extremely intelligent who is willing to do anything for me. They would probably call me crazy for falling in love with a thief who killed his cousin and killed his uncle. Oh, and let’s not forget the fact that he showed up to my wedding naked.” Throughout her little speech, Kala threw her hands and rolled her eyes. Her words were not that of violence or ridicule, more so statements and facts.

She sat on the edge of Wolfgang’s bed, thumb in her mouth as she bit at her thumbnail. “I guess I am crazy.”

There was silence around them. Neither would look at each other nor say a single word to the other.

 _ **“You’re not crazy.”**_ It was Wolfgang who broke the silence.

Kala snorted, “I’m not?” she asked, looking up at him as her thick and luscious hair covered half her face.

“No.” Wolfgang shook his head. “I think you’re bloody brilliant.” And gave her a shit eating grin.

She shook her head and chuckled at his words.

“You do?” she asked as she stood up and slowly made her way towards him.

“Always have.” Wolfgang, for some reason felt confident.

“Won’t you,” Kala stepped in front of him, gently tracing her index finger against his chest, “Convince me that I’m brilliant and not crazy.” Her request was soft and her eyes filled with lust.

“I can show you.” Wolfgang whispered as he lowered his head and captured Kala’s lips into a sensual and passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me and make a request @dramaqueenlito


End file.
